


Uno

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey play Uno to solve a dispute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno

"Buy 2."

"Nope. You buy 4, Ian."

"Na-ah. You buy 6."

"Motherfucker."

"Aaaaaaand it's my turn to play. Blocked. Blocked again. Uno! Now you."

"Ha! Buy 4 bitch!"

"Alright. What color?"

"Blue. And here you go, blue 4."

"Yellow 4."

"Fuck you. Nah, pass."

"Yellow 6."

"I fucking hate you."

"Yellow block. Red block, Uno again. And win!"

"Argh!"

"Sorry, Mick. Seems like it's your turn to do the dishes."


End file.
